The Next Day, The Next Night (PG version)
by katthecat
Summary: Just some fluffy S/B fic + scooby talk set after Wrecked. Edited to remove smut.
1. The Next Day

Title: The Next Day, The Next Night  
  
Author: Katthecat  
  
Email: kjoseph1973@yahoo.com  
  
Feedback: Please, Please, Please, with a naked Spike on top!  
  
Distribution: If you want it, it's yours  
  
Rating: PG13 (for language, implied great sex)  
  
Pairing: Spike/Buffy, Scooby friendship  
  
Summary: How I imagined Gone should have, you know, gone.  
  
  
  
Buffy woke up with a start. She was curled up in her bed gripping a ridiculously large cross. Shaking her head to remove the images of last night's dream she threw the cross onto the bed and stumbled downstairs.  
  
"Morning Dawn."  
  
Dawn looked up from her cereal, "I think it's actually noon"  
  
"Oh, nooning Dawn."  
  
"Nooning Buff, you slept in late"  
  
"Yeah, I had, uh, trouble sleeping. How did you sleep?"  
  
"Gotta love those drugs"  
  
"And your arm" Buffy added softly  
  
"I repeat, gotta love those drugs"  
  
"Dawn."  
  
"Buffy."  
  
Buffy looked at Dawn beseechingly, "Dawn, I just wanted you to, well, you know Willow never meant to harm you."  
  
Dawn looked hurt "She didn't realize I was there. She forgot that I exist."  
  
"I know, hun, I think that Willow has gotten hooked on magic, that she is just sucked into it so that she forgets about everything and everyone, even herself. It's like cocaine or some terrible drug."  
  
Dawn paused, "Hrmm, I donno. I don't think it is that simple."  
  
"Magic can be good, it can be useful," Dawn continued, "Magic has saved our lives at one time or another. I don't think it is the magic that is 'bad' I think that Will has just been using it, yanno, for her self, just to make her feel good and powerful and not have to deal with stuff and that's what is wrong."  
  
Buffy found herself staring at Dawn.  
  
"What? It's the Captain Crunch with orange juice isn't it? You think its gross?"  
  
"Uh, no, just a little adventurous for lunch"  
  
"Maybe add raisons?"  
  
"Blegh - you've gone too far young lady."  
  
"Ha! A superhero with a weak stomach."  
  
Buffy picked up an orange, "Well, eating isn't one of my super-powers."  
  
Dawn giggled, "Imagine if it was, 'You can eat small fridges in a single bound - your super-eating-Buff'!"  
  
"That would come in real handy against your average fridge living demon. So, what movie were you planning on going to see last night?"  
  
"Oceans 11"  
  
"Mmmm, Brad Pitt and Matt Damon and George Clooney, eye candy galore"  
  
"Yeah, except Brad's a little greasy and George is a little old and Matt is a little short"  
  
Buffy looked surprised, "Boy are you picky!"  
  
"I like what I like" 


	2. The Next Night

Title: The Next Day, The Next Night  
  
Author: Katthecat  
  
Email: kjoseph1973@yahoo.com  
  
Feedback: Please, Please, Please, with a naked Spike on top!  
  
Distribution: If you want it, it's yours  
  
Rating: PG13 (for language, implied great sex)  
  
Pairing: Spike/Buffy, Scooby friendship  
  
Summary: How I imagined Gone should have, you know, gone.  
  
  
  
"Well this is less than useless!" Buffy slammed the book down, "maybe it's a brand new demon"  
  
"Yeah, the diamond loving, freezy type" Dawn replied  
  
"Well, if I was going to make a demon, I would make one that liked diamonds" Anya added  
  
"That's what we need, vengeance demon who likes jewelry: I punish you and what a nice necklace" Xander said.  
  
"I would never say it like that!" Anya pouted  
  
"Oh you would too" Xander replied  
  
"No I would not"  
  
"Yes you would"  
  
"Well, not that this conversation isn't riveting 'cause it's not. But I should probably go patrol. I will make it short, be back in like 30 minutes or an hour"  
  
"Lucky you" Dawn said in a stage whisper.  
  
As Buffy walked out of the shop she said under her breath, "Yeah, lucky me"  
  
The graveyard seemed particularly quite that night.  
  
Buffy began pacing around the headstones, "The thing is. the thing is. the thing is is that this isn't good for either of us." Buffy shook her head, "No, he would probably just say how good it was. OK, OK, back to the point, how about, 'I'm sorry'. 'I'm sorry you're such a peroxide head loser whose driving me crazy and it was a mistake but I can't pay attention to what is important in my life and remember 'You good, me bad' and I can't believe I did that with you and all I can think about is doing it over and over again.'"  
  
A vampire jumped out from behind a tree, "You're dead, Slayer." he grunted.  
  
"Hey," Buffy stated as she stacked him in the heart, "I was thinking here."  
  
Once again, Buffy returned to pacing, "Enough of this, let's just get it over with," she said out loud as she marched towards Spike's crypt.  
  
But once in front of the crypt, she went back to pacing. "How about 'I'm sorry. I know how you feel about me and I have been taking advantage of it. I, no you, no I. I need to concentrate on my family and friends and saving the world and stuff so lets just be friends."  
  
"Ugh, that's terrible but it will have to do."  
  
Buffy walked towards the door of the crypt, "Spike" she said in a loud voice as she ripped open the door, "Spike, where are.." Buffy stopped mid sentence as Spike walked up from the lower level.  
  
"Spike" Buffy said in shock.  
  
"Yeah luv, it's Spike. No need to be surprised, it is my crypt"  
  
"But you're naked"  
  
"Like I said before, crypt-mine"  
  
"I didn't expect you to be naked"  
  
Spike smiled and tilted his head to the side, "Didn't you?"  
  
"No, I just came by to talk to you and"  
  
Spike pulled Buffy into the room and slammed her against the wall, "Talk away" he growled.  
  
"So the thing is.. is.. this isn't good for either of us."  
  
Spike laughed. "Wasn't good was it? Well, pet, time to give it another try."  
  
"No, I…" Buffy managed to say before he kissed her hard on the lips.  
  
All of the feelings that they had in the building came back in a rush.  
  
"Oh God," Buffy moaned.  
  
  
  
"Where is she?" Dawn asked for the tenth time that evening.  
  
"I don't know," Xander responded, "but I'm getting a little nervous"  
  
"Oh common guys. She's a super hero and all that, I'm sure she is fine," Anya said cheerily, "Besides, if she dies again we can always bring her back."  
  
"OK, that's it. I'm looking for her," Xander said  
  
Dawn jumped out of her chair, "Me too," she said.  
  
"Oh good, a search party, that should be fun," Anya added before Xander could object.  
  
"What if Buffy comes back while we are gone?" He asked in an attempt to get them to stay behind.  
  
"Oh we'll just write a note.," Anya said with exasperation, "Don't be such a worrywort. Besides exercise is good for the muscles."  
  
Anya took a piece of paper and wrote down a quick note and taped it to the door.  
  
"Let's go find your superhero!" she said as she breezed out the door.  
  
Xander looked at Dawn, "Dawn?" he asked.  
  
"It's good for the muscles," she replied and walked out the door.  
  
"Women!," Xander shouted to an empty store before yelling, "Hey! Wait up!" 


	3. Some Find Out

Title: The Next Day, The Next Night  
  
Author: Katthecat  
  
Email: kjoseph1973@yahoo.com  
  
Feedback: Please, Please, Please, with a naked Spike on top!  
  
Distribution: If you want it, it's yours  
  
Rating: PG13 (for language, implied great sex)  
  
Pairing: Spike/Buffy, Scooby friendship  
  
Summary: How I imagined Gone should have, you know, gone.  
  
  
  
  
  
Buffy woke up in Spike's bed, under the covers with her head resting on his chest. She sat up with a start but then lay back again. It was too early to think about right and wrong. Buffy looked at Spike. He was fast asleep. For some reason he breathed in his sleep, "Must be habit," she thought. Buffy began idly playing with Spike's chest and watched in amusement as his nipples hardened.  
  
"Oh God, Buffy, don't bloody stop," Spike moaned loudly  
  
Buffy screamed and sat up. "I thought you were asleep," she mumbled.  
  
"I may be dead but I'm not that dead," Spike replied. He sat up, "and that was the best wake up call I've ever had."  
  
She looked at him and smiled weakly. He turned her chin towards him and gave her a sweet, long, loving kiss.  
  
"Oh God, Xander," Buffy cried and pulled the sheets around her naked body.  
  
"Oh hey, the buffybot. When did you fix..." Xander's comment stopped mid sentence as he realized who was in the room.  
  
"Oh!," Dawn cried. She stood at the bottom of the step with her hand over her mouth and tears streaming down her face.  
  
"Dawn?" Buffy said. It was a question. Dawn turned around and ran up the stairs, "DAWN!" Buffy called after her.  
  
"Well, why don't I just fetch little sis while you three have a little talk," Spike said. He then got out of bed naked to Anya's wide eyed interest and Xander's disgust and threw on a pair of jeans.  
  
"Be back with the bit in a bit," He said jauntily and jogged up the stairs.  
  
  
  
"Dawn? Common' little bit where are you? Daaawn!"  
  
Spike heard a small sob and found Dawn curled up against a gravestone.  
  
"There you are, nibblet"  
  
"Get away from me, I hate you!" Dawn shouted sitting up.  
  
"Now you sound like big sis. What's the problem?"  
  
"Nothing, I just hate you"  
  
"Hmm," Spike sat on the ground next to Dawn, "You know plenty of people hate me and they aren't all crying in graveyards 'cause this place would be really crowded."  
  
Dawn looked at Spike with round tear-filled eyes, "Why isn't it me? Why don't you like me? What's wrong with me?".  
  
"Oh pet, I do like you. You're wonderful."  
  
Dawn looked away.  
  
Spike continued, "Did I ever tell you that I had a younger sister?"  
  
"No, did you kill her?," Dawn asked spitefully.  
  
"What? I bloody did not, what kind of sick, twisted little pervert do you think I am?"  
  
"Angel killed his family."  
  
"Oh," Spike looked uncomfortable for a moment, "Well, peaches was a little messed up, even for a vampire."  
  
"Oh," Dawn said.  
  
"Oh," Spike mimicked, "Well, as I was saying I had this little sister. Didn't look a bit like you, had blond curly hair in ringlets and"  
  
"Blond?" Dawn asked incredulously.  
  
"Yeah, blond, not like me neither, natural blond. Anyway, she didn't look like you but she was really smart and funny and, well, she had a spirit like yours. I noticed it right away. Did you ever wonder why I never tried to kill you?"  
  
"No"  
  
"So, like I was saying, you always reminded me of Mary and well, I might be a vamp, but even I think that getting together with the reincarnated soul of your little sis is wrong"  
  
Dawn smiled, "and not the good type of wrong"  
  
Spike laughed, "and not the good type of wrong"  
  
Spike put his arm around Dawn, "But tell me, bit, why aren't you mooning over a nice guy who isn't 120 years too old and can get a tan? Aren't there any boys at that school of yours?"  
  
Dawn looked away, "They don't notice me"  
  
Spike snorted, "Hell, I don't believe that, a hot little bird like you? What kind of poofter school do you go to?"  
  
"Sunnydale High"  
  
"I'll tell you what it is. You're such a filly that the lads wet themselves trying to talk to you.. So you got to go to them. Ask 'em some stupid question and when they answer say "thanks" and touch their arm and smile."  
  
"What?"  
  
"It'll get them every time. In my day they used to hit you with a fan," Spike's voice became refined and high pitched, "'Why William, I don't know what we would do without you'" Spike smiled, "It drove me sodding insane."  
  
"Your kidding"  
  
"Nope"  
  
"That's ridiculous and stupid"  
  
"Yep"  
  
"OK, I'll try it, but if I am totally humiliated, then it's your fault"  
  
"Yep"  
  
"Aarg, you ARE annoying."  
  
"Now you sound like big sis again."  
  
"That reminds me, what do you think that you are doing with my sister?"  
  
"I thought you knew about the birds and bees."  
  
"That's not what I mean, and you know it!"  
  
Spike looked startled and said blankly, "I love her and she is using me to feel good."  
  
"Hrmm" Dawn began to smile.  
  
"Is that all you can say?"  
  
"For now, updates later."  
  
Spike spent a moment looking at Dawn, "Hrmph!"  
  
He stood up, and dusted himself off, "Should we go back and see if Harris has stopped gapping like a fish?"  
  
"I feel a little embarrassed."  
  
"Why? Buffy and I were the one's caught doing the mambo. You were just a little surprised. It's not everyday that you get to see me in all my naked glory."  
  
"Ha" Dawn smiled.  
  
Spike offered Dawn his hand and she took it.  
  
  
  
"What in the world were you thinking?" Xander was mad, "Don't you know what he is? What is wrong with you?"  
  
Buffy looked to the side, clutching the sheet to her naked body, "I…"  
  
"Did you plan this all along?," Xander continued, "Did you say, 'I'm going to patrol' when you were really going to do that with…that thing?"  
  
Finally a question Buffy could answer, "No! I didn't plan on this, it just happened."  
  
"How can this just happen? Did you trip and fall onto him?"  
  
"Look, I came in here to talk to Spike, just to talk, but, uh, see, he was naked and one thing just led to another and …"  
  
"Buffy! You don't just sleep with a demon because they are naked. Even if they can't kill anymore. It's just wrong."  
  
Anya was staring at Xander, "And how is that different from us?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"How. Is. That. Different. From. How. We. Got. Together?" Anya was pausing between each word.  
  
"Because it is." Xander replied. Now both Anya and Buffy were looking at Xander. "Because you're not a ki… Because this is about Buffy sleeping with Spike that's why"  
  
"Uh huh," Anya said, "And we care about that why?"  
  
"Because, because Buffy is our friend and Spike is an evil soulless fiend who tried to kill us all. Am I the only one who remembers this?"  
  
The three stood quietly for a moment.  
  
Finally, Buffy spoke, "We've all done things in our past that we should not have done. Lately the only risks to my life have been through my friends. You got the burn-me-up singing demon to stop by and Willow played with our memories and created some monster who attacked Dawn. Spike hasn't put me in danger in years."  
  
"Yes, but what about when he gets the chip out? Are you still going to be so comfortable when he can bite you anytime?"  
  
"He can bite me now." Buffy responded softly.  
  
"What?" Both Xander and Anya yelled.  
  
"I don't know why. He can't seem to hurt anyone else. Maybe I'm a demon now. Or maybe the reset button on my humanity is broken. Or maybe the chip just doesn't know how to respond to a "brought back from the dead" girl. I don't know. All I know is that he can kill me but he doesn't."  
  
"Oh" Xander said quietly.  
  
"I don't know what I am doing with him. I know it is wrong. Maybe it's OK because I am wrong. I just don't know," Buffy began to cry.  
  
Xander took a step towards the bed. Anya stopped him with her hand, "Buffy," she said, "you think too much." Buffy stopped crying and looked up.  
  
"He can hurt you but he doesn't." Anya continued, "He's crazy about you. If you want to sleep with him, sleep with him." Xander started to object. She glared at him, "None of us are in a position to act superior… Plus, he has a beautiful body!"  
  
"Anya!," Xander yelled.  
  
"What? Oh yes dear, you have a lovely body too." Anya patted him softly on the shoulder, "and a very nice penis."  
  
"An," Xander said through gritted teeth, "I asked you not to talk about my, ahem, body parts in public."  
  
"This isn't public, this is in front of Buffy. Who is naked. Who might be getting cold. We should leave." Anya turned around and took Xander's hand. "Let's go home and I will show you how much I like your penis."  
  
"An!"  
  
Xander started to walk out of the crypt. He stopped and looked at Buffy, "Buffy, I don't know why Spike can, well, can hurt you, but I know you and you are not evil. I love you, you know that don't you?" Buffy nodded.  
  
"Well, as Anya here pointed out you are sort of lacking in the clothing department so I should probably leave. Common An, lets get a little PAT."  
  
"PAT?"  
  
"Penis Appreciation Time."  
  
"Just because I said that I liked your penis is no reason to think that it's all about you and your needs and nothing to do with…"  
  
The two lovebirds walked out of the crypt still arguing.  
  
Buffy sat in the bed, stunned. Xander knew and was still talking to her. He didn't hate her. He didn't care if she was a demon. He was mad and upset, but not that upset.  
  
She wrapped the sheet around her body and crept to the door to retrieve her clothes. "Well, the bra is beyond redemption," she thought and stuffed it into her back pocket. After a moments thought she went downstairs and placed the ruined article in the middle of the bed.  
  
"Buffy," Spike was shouting from the door.  
  
"Coming," Buffy responded quickly without thinking. As she climbed up the stairs she could see Spike standing there with a smirk on his face at the unexpected pun and Dawn standing next to him.  
  
"Oh Dawn, I'm so sorry," Buffy said as she reached her sister.  
  
"Why?" Dawn responded.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Why are you sorry Buffy?" Dawn asked. Spike looked at her with one eyebrow raised.  
  
"Well, um, I'm sorry that you had to see what you did and I am sorry that I stayed out all night that night and I am sorry that I stayed out so late tonight and didn't spend it with you. And… everything."  
  
"OK"  
  
Now it was Buffy's turn to be surprised, "OK?"  
  
"Yeah, OK. Are you, ahem, done here 'cause I want to go home and I don't think I should walk alone."  
  
"I could walk you lovely ladies home," Spike offered hopefully.  
  
"NO! We're fine. Common Dawn," Buffy grabbed Dawn's arm without a cast and practically dragged her out of the crypt. 


	4. Later that Night

Title: The Next Day, The Next Night  
  
Author: Katthecat  
  
Email: kjoseph1973@yahoo.com  
  
Feedback: Please, Please, Please, with a naked Spike on top!  
  
Distribution: If you want it, it's yours  
  
Rating: PG13 (for language, implied great sex)  
  
Pairing: Spike/Buffy, Scooby friendship  
  
Summary: How I imagined Gone should have, you know, gone.  
  
  
  
"So, you're sleeping with Spike." Dawn said in a calm voice, "Just remember, I liked him first."  
  
"Ugh, Dawnie, I am not sleeping with Spike. I slept with Spike. Past tense as in will never do again."  
  
Dawn rolled her eyes, "Yeah, you two really looked like you were having a bad time when we bumped into you."  
  
"Well, it's not that it was… aarg, I can't talk to you about that it's just that it is wrong for me to be with him, can't you see that?"  
  
"Can you?"  
  
"Yes, yes I can."  
  
"Then why did you sleep with him?" Dawn asked  
  
"Dawn, I just explained…"  
  
"No, I mean why did you sleep with him. If it was just physical, why didn't you pick someone alive. Someone who didn't have this history with you. Someone who didn't love you."  
  
Buffy thought for a moment, "I don't know, Dawn. I really don't know."  
  
They walked in silence the rest of the way to the house.  
  
"Hey Buff, did you score?" Willow looked up from the couch.  
  
"What?" both sisters responded in unison.  
  
"You know, with the freezy diamond demon?"  
  
"Uh no" Buffy looked embarrassed while Dawn looked very amused.  
  
"But she got a vamp really good," Dawn added.  
  
"Dawn! To bed with you," Buffy practically shoved her sister up the stairs.  
  
"Dawn?" Willow asked, "Are you OK?"  
  
Dawn stopped halfway up the stairs, "Not like… yes I'm OK."  
  
"I am so sorry," Willow said  
  
"I know. Look I'm going to bed. Goodnight." Dawn went into her room and closed the door.  
  
Willow looked the other way, "She hates me."  
  
"No," Buffy said, "she loves you. It will just take a little time for her to forgive you."  
  
"I know."  
  
Willow stretched her arms, "Uh, well I have been out of bed for approximately 30 minutes today. That is productive."  
  
"Almost over doing it."  
  
"Yep, time for bed," Willow yawned, "See you tomorrow, maybe"  
  
"Night Will"  
  
"Night"  
  
Buffy sat on the couch watching the Nova program that Willow had left on. Black holes and the future of spacetime. Spike without his shirt. Wormholes and time travel. Spike licking her neck. Carl Sagen was saying something. Spike entering her slowly.  
  
"Stop that Buffy," she said out loud.  
  
"Stop what?"  
  
"Spike! How did you get in here?" Buffy jumped up.  
  
"Oh a magic spell and a little transmografication and .. oh sod it, I walked."  
  
"I mean why, why did you come here?"  
  
"Why do you think?," Spike swaggered toward Buffy, his hand hooked on the top of his pants, "We were interrupted at a very inappropriate time."  
  
"Look Spike I'm not in the mood."  
  
"Oh, I can smell what kind of mood you're in."  
  
"Eew, gross. The thing is Spike I am not going to do that with you again."  
  
"Uh huh, then why did you leave the little marker?"  
  
"The what?"  
  
Spike pulled out the ripped bra from his back pocket, "Left me a little present, didn't you? And not where I left it. I remember."  
  
"Get out!"  
  
"Make me." Buffy grabbed Spike by the neck and pushed him against the wall. "I. Said. Get. Out."  
  
"Tsk, tsk, slayer, you will wake the little ones."  
  
Buffy let go of Spike's neck in frustration, "Will you just go away?" she asked through clenched teeth.  
  
Suddenly, the look on Spike's face changed, "Can we just skip this?" he asked quietly.  
  
Buffy looked at him in confusion, "Skip what?"  
  
"Skip this whole, 'I hate you, go away, I will never touch you again' bit."  
  
Buffy looked surprised, this wasn't in the rules.  
  
"I miss us being friends, don't you miss that?," Spike continued.  
  
"I… we were never really…I mean that… yes, I guess that I do."  
  
"Couldn't we just be friends again? Friends who have great sex?"  
  
Buffy seemed confused.  
  
"Unless you didn't think it was great."  
  
Buffy slowly smiled, "It was terrible" she lied softly.  
  
"Mmm, yeah, for me too," Spike walked up to Buffy and began moving her hair. Slowly, he kissed her neck and moved up to her ear.  
  
"Mmmm," Buffy knew that she was supposed to be saying words, "I don't think…"  
  
"Then don't think," Spike cut her off. He grabbed Buffy's head with both hands and kissed her hard.  
  
  
  
Spike rolled over and pulled Buffy next to him, "So much for being quiet," he said with a laugh.  
  
Buffy laughed back, "If they ask I will tell them that I was watching 'Sex in the City'."  
  
Spike shook his head, "I have got to get cable."  
  
"You're better than any TV show," Buffy said and kissed him softly on the lips. Two compliments in one day!  
  
"And you should see what I can do in a bed," Spike added with a twinkle in his eye.  
  
"There's one upstairs," Buffy said  
  
"One what?"  
  
"A bed."  
  
"Then what are we waiting for?"  
  
Buffy laughed and kissed him on the lips, "Beat you there," she said and ran up the stairs. Spike ran after her and they wrestled up the stairs, laughing and fighting.  
  
It took them 20 minutes to reach Buffy's room.  
  
And it was terrible. 


	5. Good Morning

Title: The Next Day, The Next Night  
  
Author: Katthecat  
  
Email: kjoseph1973@yahoo.com  
  
Feedback: Please, Please, Please, with a naked Spike on top!  
  
Distribution: If you want it, it's yours  
  
Rating: PG (this chapter has no sex, sorry!)  
  
Pairing: Spike/Buffy, Scooby friendship  
  
Summary: How I imagined Gone should have, you know, gone.  
  
  
  
"Good morning, luv" Spike said as he lightly kissed Buffy on the neck.  
  
"Umph," she replied. They were both lying in a tangle of sheets on the floor next to the bed.  
  
"Once again we missed the bed," she added.  
  
"Oh, I distinctly remember us being in the bed… over the bed… under the bed."  
  
Buffy giggled. She raised her arms and stretched, "I'm starving."  
  
"Mmm, me too," Spike started to gnaw on Buffy's arm, "Grrr Arrg". Buffy pushed him away playfully, "I think there is some blood in the freezer."  
  
"Yummy, frozen month-old blood."  
  
"Pouty," Buffy teased. Spike started to kiss his way up her arm.  
  
"I could really go for a huge breakfast," Buffy added, "I want pancakes and waffles with fresh fruit and bacon and eggs and .."  
  
"I can do that," Spike interrupted.  
  
"Do what?"  
  
"Eggs!," Spike seemed very proud of himself, "One aged blood drink for me and one fresh omelet for the lady." He jumped up and looked around the room, "All I need are pants and… ah ha!". Spike put on his pants and the remains of his black shirt.  
  
"Don't move a muscle and don't you dare put on any clothes," Spike leaned down and gave Buffy a kiss.  
  
Spike practically skipped down the steps, "Beat on the brat, beat on the brat, beat on the brat with a baseball bat, oh yeah, oh yeah, oh, Hiya bit!"  
  
Dawn turned around on the couch, "Good morning Spike". Dawn smiled at such a happy vampire, "So, you made up with Buffy last night?"  
  
"Well, uh," Spike was almost blushing, "in a manner of speaking."  
  
"Yeah, I heard."  
  
"Oh platelet, sorry about that, I mean, uh we were watching 'Sex in the City'"  
  
"I didn't realize that Sunnydale is a city."  
  
Spike reached over and kissed Dawn on the forehead, "It was last night". He winked at her.  
  
"Spike! What are you doing here?," Willow asked from the doorway.  
  
"Red, don't you look lovely." Willow glanced at her worn sweatpants and yesterday's tee-shirt.  
  
"Would you like an omelet? Or some coffee?"  
  
"Whatever you have done with the real Spike, keep doing it," Willow laughed, "I would love some coffee but I don't think I am up for a whole omelet."  
  
"OK pet. How about you nibblet? I can make an egg surprise for you."  
  
Dawn shivered visibly, "Ugh, that did not work out the last time we tried it."  
  
"Optimism pet, optimism. Plus this time, no mustard!" Spike walked into the kitchen whistling.  
  
Dawn and Willow watched him leave in silence. After a while they could hear the clanging of pots and pans and a very loud voice singing, "I Wanna Be Sedated".  
  
Dawn and Willow looked at each other, then they burst out laughing. "Maybe he's possessed," Dawn said, drying her eyes.  
  
"By the Ramones?" Willow asked.  
  
"It is the hellmouth."  
  
Willow sat down next to Dawn, "So was it just me or were there some pretty weird noises coming from down here last night?"  
  
"Personally, I'm traumatized," Dawn smiled.  
  
"Me too." Willow smiled back at Dawn.  
  
"Dawn," Willow tried, "I know that I have been really wiggy lately. All self-centery and black-magicy and stuff. I just want you to know that I really love you and I would never try to hurt you… again. Anyway, I just wanted to say I'm sorry," Willow looked away, this was not working out like she had planned it.  
  
"I forgive you," Dawn said.  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Really." They hugged awkwardly on the couch.  
  
Buffy walked down the stairs, "Oh you two made up."  
  
Willow and Dawn looked at Buffy with tears in their eyes. Willow stood up. "I love you Buffy," she said and hugged her best female friend. "I love you too," Buffy said smiling. Willow and Buffy reached out their hands to Dawn. Dawn joined the group hug.  
  
"I saw a movie just like this once," Spike said from the doorway, "'Cept everyone was naked."  
  
"Spike!" all three women said in unison.  
  
"Breakfast anyone?" he added with a smirk.  
  
  
  
Buffy ate her eggs ravenously. Dawn sat next to her, picking at her egg concoction. Willow stood sipping a large cup of coffee and Spike leaned against the counter drinking a mug of blood.  
  
"So," Dawn asked, "What are everyone's plans for today?"  
  
Spike was silent, 'I plan on shagging your sister all day' was probably not appropriate.  
  
"Uh, I was thinking of couch potatoing it," Willow said.  
  
"That's a plan," Dawn responded.  
  
"I am going to get a job," Buffy announced. All three of the others stared at her. "Remember, poor? Lacking in funds? Broke?"  
  
"I can get you money," Spike offered.  
  
"No, Spike, No. What would that make… No, I can't."  
  
Spike looked hurt.  
  
"It's about time I was an adult anyway, isn't that why Giles left?"  
  
"Can you get money from the council?," Spike asked.  
  
Buffy shook her head, "We parted on bad terms. Plus, I don't want them coming in here and trying to tell me what to do. I was thinking of fast food. Just for the time being, so I can get money fast."  
  
The room was silent for a little while.  
  
"What about training?" Spike piped up, "I mean, what do you bloody call it, self-defense? Teach a class. So those wankers could defend themselves against all of us evil things that go bump in the night?"  
  
Buffy, Dawn, and Willow looked at Spike, their eyes wide.  
  
"It was just an idea," he said.  
  
Slowly all three began to smile.  
  
"Now why didn't I think of that," Willow said.  
  
"It's not a bad idea," Buffy said.  
  
"It's brilliant," Dawn added.  
  
"I could do it in the back of the Magic Shop," Buffy said, "I would just need some extra mats. Do you think Anya would mind?"  
  
"She would get a lot of extra customers going through," Willow said.  
  
"Yeah, I hadn't thought of that," Buffy said, "We would need to advertise."  
  
"We could create flyers," Dawn said.  
  
"I could put up notices on the internet," Willow said.  
  
"We need a slogan," Dawn said.  
  
"And how much should I charge?" Buffy asked  
  
"We should have a Scooby meeting," Dawn said.  
  
"You're right," Buffy said, "Let's go to the Magic Box. I bet Xander will be there as it's Saturday."  
  
All three women jumped up and started to walk towards the back door, debating logistics. They got halfway across the porch before Willow looked down, "Shoes," she said. The other two stopped as well. They laughed.  
  
"And I'm still in my pajama's," Dawn said.  
  
The three returned to the house. Dawn and Willow walked up the stairs. Buffy stood near the door looking at Spike.  
  
"Spike, I …" she walked up to him.  
  
Spike brushed a lock of hair from her face, "Yes luv?". Buffy leaned forward and gave Spike a soft kiss, "Thank you."  
  
Buffy turned and ran up the stairs. Spike stood still in shock. "You're welcome," he whispered. 


End file.
